New Technique
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Spock has a surprise in store for Christine when he calls her to his quarters late one night ...


DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of JM Lane and is copyright (c) 1999 by JM Lane.

A NEW TECHNIQUE  
(aka "I Was a Vulcan Love Slave")  
J. M. Lane

It was a week after Platonius, and Nurse Christine Chapel was on the late shift, which she had been on ever since. This way, she didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her or asking intrusive questions about what had happened there. She fought not to think about it as it was, and in fact, still had nightmares about it -- and what was worse, she didn't think she would ever be able to look Spock in the face again, any more than he had been able to face _her_.

She hadn't seen him since their return to the ship. At least the Captain and Nyota didn't seem any the worse for wear. Christine had always been envious of Uhura for many reasons, not the least of which was her impeccable profession- alism -- so impeccable, in fact, that even the finicky Spock had been impressed, and he wasn't easily impressed.

But most of all, she envied the easy camaraderie between them. Spock trusted Uhura with his treasured Vulcan harp, and they had even shared an occasional meal together. Uhura had even related the times that Spock had helped her up and replaced her in her chair after the ship had taken a hit -- and when she had almost fallen while taking her daily report to the Captain during the giant amoeba incident.

Christine tried to tell herself that Spock was simply being a gentleman at those times, helping a lady up ... but if that was the case, why hadn't he helped _her _when the Nomad probe had zapped her? It had been the Captain and Leonard who had picked _her_ up. Did Spock think she wasn't a lady, or was he -- afraid of her, afraid to touch her?

Why else would he hang back when given the opportunity to assist her? For Heaven's sake, _she _hadn't been the one to force him to kiss her. That was Parmen's doing ... yet Spock seemed to be blaming her, punishing _her_, for their ordeal. What had she ever done but love the man? If that was a sin, so be it. She was guilty as all Hell ... and proud of it! Not that Spock had made it easy for her; quite the contrary. He seemed to go out of his way to make it as difficult for her as possible.

Why? She intended to find out, whatever she had to do -- up to and including tying him down and sitting on him. Preferably when they were both naked... She smiled wickedly. Not that she'd ever really do that, of course, but it was fun to picture it in her mind.

She was brought back to reality around 0300 when her intercom buzzed. "Sickbay. Chapel here."

"I am in need of your medical services, Miss Chapel. Would you be so kind as to come to my quarters and examine me so that I may find out what is wrong?"

She was stunned for a while. Why would Spock call her in the middle of the night, even with a medical problem? "I'm here alone, Mr. Spock, holding down the fort. Couldn't you possibly come here?"

"No. Please come here. I think it is -- the _pon farr_ again." His voice was so quiet she could scarcely hear him.

"Oh. Well, in that case ..." She still didn't feel right leaving Sickbay. What if someone came needing help and found it unattended -- or worse yet, locked and deserted? She had no way of knowing what awaited her in Spock's quarters, no idea what she was walking into.

Something far more bizarre than she'd ever bargained for -- but also something she had always secretly longed for, and something she intended to continue once she learned that Spock shared that longing.

When she arrived at the First Officer's quarters, she called out softly. "Spock, I'm here."

"Come," he said, voice equally quiet; she stepped through the door into almost pitch-black darkness.

"Spock, where are you?" she called out; there was no reply, but she felt a hand squeezing at the junction of her neck and shoulder ... then nothing.

Christine awakened with her wrists tied to the metal partition dividing the sleeping alcove from the rest of the quarters. She lifted her aching body and pounding head, to see a curiously ordinary-looking Spock standing in front of  
her. Ordinary-looking with the exception of his clothing: skin-tight leather pants and an open silk shirt ... and what's more, he was barefoot!

She couldn't help wondering what was going on, even as she felt her heart pound at his provocative attire. He had never worn such clothing before; why was he doing it now? "Spock, I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not funny. Release me this instant!" He made no move, seeming as if he had either not heard her or was purposely ignoring her.

"I thought you said you needed medical attention," she reminded him. "That you thought it might be the _pon farr_."

"I am perfectly well, Miss Chapel. It was simply ... a ruse to get you to come here." His voice was ominously quiet.

"If you're not ill, then why the charade? You don't need to trick me into coming here; you should know by now that I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Anything?" he purred.

"Anything short of murder," she amended. _Perhaps even that, under the right circumstances,_ the nurse thought to herself.

Spock stepped up to his apparent prisoner.

"Please tell me what's going on, Spock. You're scaring me." Christine's fear welled up inside her, even as she fought to conceal it. "You don't have to do this; you know I'd gladly stay here -- willingly."

"You scare easily, Miss Chapel." The Vulcan's hand touched her chest. "I would estimate your heart-rate to be approximately 50 above normal."

Once he had stepped back, she once again looked him over. Insanely, Christine couldn't help wondering whether Spock was indeed wearing anything at all besides the silk shirt and tight leather pants. She closed her eyes, the musky incense smell in the air intoxicating her. Dear God, he was so incredibly beautiful ...

"Spock, why are you holding me prisoner?" she asked. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"All in good time, my dear," he returned smoothly. "However, I _will_ tell you  
one thing." The Vulcan paced up and down in front of his frightened captive.

"Yes?"

"You are here because I have decided that it is time to show you a sample of just what you are in for by becoming involved with me."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"I wish to demonstrate to you what to expect in regards to the sort of -- intimate relations Vulcans prefer outside of the _pon farr_."

"They're not into bondage or sado-masochism, I feel sure of that," the nurse retorted.

"Silence, woman. If I want you to speak, I will speak to you. Until then, you would do well to remain silent." The First Officer's voice sounded even deeper and fuller, almost as if a different Spock was speaking. "Do you understand?"

She trembled, too frightened to speak. "_Do you understand?"_

Christine forced herself to nod.

"Good. Question one: Why are you here?"

"Because you called me. I thought you needed medical help." Christine bit her lip. The way Spock was acting, she wouldn't put it past him to punish her for her comment.

Unexpectedly, Spock favored her with a half-smile, which was gone as fast as  
it came. "Why did you not send the emergency medical team?"

"Because I was alone, as I said. It's the late shift. No one's on duty in Sickbay at this time of night except me, nowadays."

"I see." Spock's face was stern as he moved closer, then asked, "How desperately do you want me?"

"I don't understand."

"What would you do for me in exchange for your freedom?"

"Stop playing games, Spock! Let me go, please!" She was close to tears.

"This is no game, Miss Chapel, I assure you. Still, because of my Human half,  
I know that you desire warmth and comfort -- but the good Doctor recently informed me that I was incapable of such a thing." Spock stood almost nose-to-nose with the nurse, who hardly dared to breathe while he was near.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. You know how he loves to tease you," she returned carefully.

"Well, he is wrong: and I intend to prove it to you." Spock's piercing gaze made Christine shiver; the shivering increased geometrically as the Vulcan touched her cheek, then the nape of her neck and shoulders.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Christine's voice trailed off when Spock's hands slid behind her back to pull her tightly against his incredible body, clad in such a sensual costume. She had to close her eyes, certain that she had to be dreaming all this. This wasn't the Spock she knew. It had to be a Romulan masquerading as Spock ... Yes, that was it. Spock would never do anything like this.

"Let me ask you this -- is the evidence presented conclusively?"

Christine shivered again. Oh, that deep velvet croon ...

"Evidence?" she whispered, further speech cut off by the Vulcan's hungry mouth devouring hers, his hot, alien hands lowering to cup her buttocks as he pressed himself tightly against her. Her head spun as she felt his large arousal pressing between her legs. _Spock ... oh, God, Spock ..._

Almost before she realized it, he had released her and was once again standing before her as if nothing had happened. "_That_ evidence, lovely one," he crooned. "You enjoyed it, did you not? You wanted more? I heard it in your mind-voice." Christine's face turned a deep crimson as she nodded, unable to speak. "Very good. We shall now get you out of those constricting clothes."

He reached behind him to retrieve something he had stashed in the waistband  
of his leather pants. When the dim light of the fire-pot illuminated it, she saw that  
it was a small knife with an IDIC carved on its hilt, the gem gleaming softly.

"Spock, no!" But the Vulcan stepped up to her again and lifted the knife to her neck. The next thing she knew, the knife had sliced her uniform in half -- then he sliced each sleeve in the same manner. Christine hung there, her uniform in shreds, all but naked since the knife had also cut through her underwear and hose.

"Spock, please ..." The nurse was scared, yet aroused beyond all reason.

"Do not beg me, Miss Chapel," he warned. "You will find your wishes granted all too soon." Spock made a small slit across his left hand, then lifted her left hand and did the same. "You wish to mingle our blood, do you not? You wish to bear my child ... bond with me ... be my wife ..." She nodded again. "One thing at a time, my dear."

He pressed his hand to hers, letting their blood mingle, then raised her hand to his mouth and licked the small wound. Christine's heart pounded double as she felt the hot, alien tongue branding her; the searing touch ignited a flame inside her -- a flame which was growing higher and hotter with every passing moment.

He lifted his hand to her lips; the sweet, coppery taste of his blood coated her eager tongue. She savored it as if it were a fine wine, then he withdrew his hand. "Now, about my ears ..." The Vulcan's voice was smooth as silk. "I have had the distinct impression that you find them -- all of me, in fact -- fascinating."

"Yes ..." she whispered.

"I cannot hear you," he warned.

"_Yes_. All right, I admit it! Now, please let me go."

"Not convincing enough, Miss Chapel. Tell me, would you like to touch my ears?"

Christine swallowed hard -- scared, mesmerized, tempted, aroused -- hoping  
to God that Spock couldn't read any of those emotions.

Spock proceeded, ignoring her discomfort. "Would you like to feel their texture? Explore the skin? Taste them, maybe?" The way he said that inflamed  
the woman's passion almost beyond control.

"Yes! Yes, Spock. Please ..."

He moved closer to her, turning his handsome, classical profile towards her, within easy reach. If only her hands weren't tied! A light stroking of her tongue up the elegant curve of one pale green ear was all he allowed, then it disappeared.

"Spock!" Christine was desperate now, wanting to stroke, lick and kiss those ears -- almost more than she wanted to go on living.

"I know. You want me to release you." The Vulcan strutted toward the bed  
and dropped the knife on it. "... but I shall not. Not yet."

The nurse watched the warm glow of the greenish-gold skin peeking from between the silken folds of the shirt, those long, narrow, smooth and elegant feet -- then they found the Vulcan's austere but beautiful face again. How she loved every millimeter of that face, that body...

"Miss Chapel, I have to admit that I also find our differences very interesting. For instance, I am fascinated by these ..." Spock returned to his prisoner, raising  
a hand to stroke Christine's left ear with one fingertip before pressing his lips against the rounded curve.

"Oh, my God ..." Christine trembled at the touch, so sudden and unexpected -- and deeply erotic.

"You like that," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she mouthed.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to touch you, Miss Chapel? Would it excite you to feel an alien touch on your bare skin?" Spock's voice sounded like velvet ... if velvet had a sound.

"Yes, Spock. Please touch me. I want it so much." She knew she was at his mercy, but didn't care. This was where she had always longed to be.

"Christine!" Spock breathed into her ear, then kissed it again before moving over her neck and other cheek, leaving a trail of fire (and soft kisses) behind. He felt her nipples harden and her groin press against his own. Just a little more ... His lips then closed over hers, and eagerly, desperately, his kiss was returned with voracious need. Then he withdrew and stood back, leaving a gasping, heaving, extremely aroused woman in her restraints, her need obvious to him from the way she was squirming and moaning.

"I want you, Spock. On any terms, any way you want me ..." she cried wantonly, unable to stop herself.

But he continued to tease his helpless victim, greatly enjoying his power over her. "Is there something else you want to do, Miss Chapel?" The beautiful, long-fingered hands rose to touch his bare chest where the shirt parted. Fingertips ran over slightly furred skin, moving the silk aside to reveal erect, greenish nipples.

"Yes."

"And what about this?" His hands moved over his firm belly and down the thin trail of hair that ended at his navel. Unable to breathe, Christine watched as his pale green hands opened the buttons of his leather trousers one by one, curling around the edges of the material and pulling it back. Soon the first curls of dark hair appeared between the parted fabric, then his hands moved to the opening of the garment. She gasped as one slid beneath the leather and Spock's head sank back as he moaned deeply. The sound of pure sensuality and eroticism coming from the guarded Vulcan almost made Christine scream out loud ... but she was too hypnotized.

"Ahh ..." The Vulcan's hand moved inside his pants as he stroked and pleasured himself.

"No!" she cried out.

Spock looked at her, eyes wide with arousal but curious. "Christine?"

His silky voice speaking her name sent shivers through her entire body. "Let me, please!"

"Not yet. Perhaps later." The Vulcan smiled, delighting in Christine's reaction when he pulled his tight pants down over his hips, letting his fully-erect member spring forth."Spock, _now_, please!"

Her pleas were ignored, though the Vulcan's burning eyes were fixed on hers  
as he sat on his bed, legs parted, bare feet firmly on the floor. Christine couldn't believe what she was seeing. How she wished she had a holovid of this ... Spock's hands played with the dark curls above his sex, then his right hand moved to close around and pull on the long, wide, iron-hard shaft pointing toward her. He slowly pumped his deliciously throbbing member, never taking his eyes off Christine. Her body was stiff with pain and pleasure.

"I know you want this inside of you." Spock's voice, husky with arousal, raked over Christine's hungry body.

"Yes, Spock ... please."

"You will get what you want, but not before I have finished." The right hand stroked his cock while the left played with his balls ... then slowly, his legs parted further, giving Christine a full view of his Vulcan male beauty. She arched help- lessly, silently screaming -- then, transfixed by the beautiful vision of the sensual Vulcan pleasuring himself ... opening her eyes.

He then turned around to kneel on the bed, firm buttocks turned toward his prisoner, lowering himself onto the bedspread and beginning to rub against it ... back and forth, until he began to moan. This time, Christine could not control a moan of her own. Spock heard it and turned, then came back and stood close to her.

"Yes, Christine ... I want you." The Vulcan's hot, rock-hard erection was thrust against her belly.

She moaned again, barely able to stand his nearness without touching him.

"But is _this_ what you want, Christine? Do you want to take it in your mouth, lick it, suck it?" His breath was in her ear, then the intoxicating smell of his body in her nostrils ...

"Oh God, _yes,_ Spock! I want you!" She was in tears this time.

"You want me to what?" Spock moved up and down against her belly, rubbing himself there until she couldn't stand it any more.

"Take me! Please!" she nearly screamed, praying he couldn't be so cruel as to deny her any longer.

"Mmmm. I have wanted you like this ever since Platonius."

Spock then knelt before Christine; she took a deep breath, staring down at his silky black head. She craved whatever happened next, whatever he was willing to give her. The strain had become intolerable; he had to take her _now_! When she looked down again, the knife had re-appeared, cutting off the rest of her ragged uniform -- or at least the lower half. "I will not hurt you, Christine."

"I know, Spock."

The gentle touch of his slim fingers on her skin made her squirm and moan  
again even as he removed the lower half of her shredded uniform. "You need  
me, Christine," he stated.

"Oh, yes, my love ... more than anything."

Spock threw the rags aside, then the nurse felt his hands sliding beneath her buttocks and lifting her after spreading her legs.

"What are you do -- _ooohhh _...?" she gasped -- then gritted her teeth as she felt him thrust inside her, pushing her up, her feet hardly touching the floor. Then she was lifted even higher by her lover's strong hands, and he began pounding into her, causing endless pain and pleasure, thrusting inside her again and again, over and over.

"Christine, is this what you want?" Spock growled, tirelessly thrusting himself into his prisoner's unresisting body. She was still tied by her wrists.

"Yes ... oh, my God! _Yes_!" she screamed, her orgasm coming almost hand-in-hand with unconsciousness. She then wrapped her legs tightly around his hips as he was shaken by hot, intense tremors of ecstasy gone nova. Then, even as she totally lost consciousness, Christine sank down on her lover's cock again, which was still every bit as hard as it had been at the beginning ...

At last he said, "I will release you now, Christine." It was said softly, close to her ear, as she was set down on wobbly legs.

"Mmmm ..." Christine could hardly think, much less speak, only half realizing  
that her hands were being untied. Oh lord, how could it be possible for anyone to experience such incredible ecstasy? How could any man, especially a Vulcan, ever be such a fantastic lover?

"I believe I owe you some pampering," Spock said with a smile, taking Christine's hands and placing kisses on the inside of her raw wrists -- then ran his tongue over the sensitive skin, licking and comforting his former victim. "I am sorry if I scared you at any point, Miss Chapel."

Christine managed a smile. "What happened to 'Christine'?"

The Vulcan seemed caught off-guard, then looked into her shining blue eyes, seeing no anger, fear or regret -- only happiness, pleasure and love. Relieved, he smiled.

Christine wasn't used to that beautiful mouth smiling, knowing she'd never get enough of him or of the emotions washing over her. She raised a hand to touch his cheek. "I want to stay with you tonight, Spock. If you'll let me."

Spock seemed surprised, but nodded and placed his left hand over hers, which was still resting on his face -- then took it in his and led her to his bed. He dropped what little clothing he had on the floor, then undressed Christine the rest of the way, the shreds of clothing gently pulled off her tortured and pleasured body. When they were both naked, the Vulcan pulled the nurse down onto the bed with him, into his arms. They lay silently for a long time, arms around each other; he could still feel her trembling.

"Are you all right, Christine?" He was concerned that he might have gone too far. "Do you still wish to be involved with me, belong to me, now that you know what Vulcan intimate relations outside of the _pon farr_ involve?"

"Yes, Spock. A thousand times, yes." She moved to snuggle closer, smiling as she felt him once again press against her, then sighed. "Incidentally, your stamina is incredible. You're still ready to go, even after all we've done."

Spock's arms tightened around his Human lover. "I believe you are not entirely exhausted yourself."

"Considering how long you've made me wait, that's to be expected," Christine grinned mischievously.

"More, then?" he asked.

"Yes ...Yes!" she entreated.

Spock captured her lips with his own again, erection still pressing against her belly -- then her legs parted in welcome.

"Hold me, beloved," she whispered. "Then love me ... gently, this time." She lay back, relaxing into the caress of the warm, gentle yet intimately exploring hands of her Vulcan lover. Her eyes closed as the Vulcan's hungry lips roamed over every inch of her body as if she were an unexplored planet, lingering on her breasts and the slick warmth between her long, lovely legs.

She also immensely enjoyed feeling him beneath her, 'riding' him like a pony -- but he was a stallion. _Her_ stallion! He finally allowed her to lick, stroke and kiss his ears, then her lips kissed their way down to his belly after licking and suckling his nipples, soon taking his delicious member into her mouth, stroking, licking and suckling him like a child. Oh, to go from frightening passion to almost heartbreak- ing tenderness ...

Her legs parted again and his delicious hardness filled her with sweet, liquid passion as their interlocked bodies moved together frantically, engaged in a deeply passionate yet loving duel. She gave in to the wonderful intimacy of the moment upon hearing his sighs of pleasure ... then they peacefully drifted off to sleep, settling into each other's arms.

Early the next morning, Christine awoke, secure in her lover's arms. He was already awake, watching her.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"What do I have to do to get you to tie me up again?" She smiled and snuggled tighter.

"I believe that a repetition of last night this soon would be too much for you,"  
he cautioned, gently squeezing her and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, come on, Spock, I'm not porcelain!"

"We shall see." Spock tenderly stroked his lover's thick blonde hair; she murmured happily in reply. "Altair water, Christine?"

"Yes," she returned. "I'd love something bubbly and refreshing."

Spock smiled as he went to retrieve the drink.

When he returned, Christine said, "I'm afraid I'll have to borrow one of your robes to get back to my quarters, Spock." She sipped on her drink. "As it is, I go back on duty at 1500 this afternoon and won't get off until after 2400."

"Unfortunate -- but I also have duties requiring my attention. One, specifically,  
is my monthly Science Department report to the Captain." He went to get her a robe, then handed it to her.

She slipped it on after setting her drink aside temporarily, then picked it up again and finished it. Spock then reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled with all her heart.

"I'll wash this and return it to you," she promised.

"That is not necessary, Christine. Simply return it to me at your earliest opportunity."

She looked at him, wide-eyed, then smiled as she turned around upon reaching the door, finding Spock standing behind her.

"Can we do the 'bondage' thing once a _week_, then?" the nurse asked, holding him tightly and kissing him deeply before withdrawing her arms.

"I will consider it," the Vulcan promised.

"See you later tonight, love," the Head Nurse smiled, then left the First Officer's quarters to resume her duties after getting a good night's sleep and a large break- fast. She smiled wickedly upon entering the turbolift which would take her to her own quarters. It was a cinch that she'd never expected what happened last night -- and it hadn't been easy to endure, but if it meant having Spock for her own, it would be worth it.

She would simply have to remember to bring an extra uniform after this ... and if she told Uhura, swear her friend to secrecy. Just the same, Christine couldn't help wondering if this action had been prompted by their forced actions on Platonius  
or if it was simply some Vulcan sex technique well-hidden from the Galaxy who thought them cold.

_ No way!_ the nurse laughed to herself. _I know better than that ... but if that's true, I can't help wondering if Sarek and Amanda still do this. Maybe one  
of these days, with luck, I'll be in a position to ask -- and the sooner that happens, the better_!

THE END


End file.
